Never Forget Your Past
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Yugi is rendered unconcious but instead of staying in the present, he goes back to his past. What will he have to relive? COMPLETED!
1. Shocking

Shadu: This is my interpretation/idea about Yugi's past. But be warned, it doesn't start that way. Also, this story is kinda supposed to be a block breaker.

Hokage: We'll see if it works that way.

"Yugi, hang on," Yami pleaded.

Yugi laid motionless on the ground. Though externally, his body showed no signs of injury, inside was a different story all together, Yami knew it.

He had been dueling against a Marik wanna-be. Yugi had been winning when he pulled out Silfer. The other duelist destroyed it, and brought it back on his side of the field just long enough to attack. And the device that they had been using to duel was deadly, or it could be. And it had been. It sent an electric shock to the duelist every time a monster was attacked, destroyed, or affected by a monster effect, much like Joey's duel with Marik. But the other was a Marik wanna-be.

"Yugi!" Joey cried as he jumped over the barrier that separated him from Yugi.

Joey ripped off the band around his chest that delivered the shocks and held Yugi's shoulders and shook him lightly to try and bring him to.

"Come on Yug!" Joey pleaded. "Wake up!"

"He's not going to awaken that easily Joey," Yami said soothingly.

Joey looked at Yami's translucent form. Joey had been a little shocked. Yami had never been able to make himself audible or be able to be seen by anybody but Yugi, unless Yami took control of Yugi. But that didn't really concern Joey right now. He just wanted to get Yugi help. Against his better judgment, Joey picked up Yugi and began to run to the nearest hospital. He had always been told to leave someone alone until help could arrive, but Joey just couldn't do that this time. He just couldn't wait for help to arrive.

"Don't worry Yugi," Joey stated.

But Yugi wasn't aware of his present predicament. IN fact, in his head, he wasn't even in the present.

Shadu: Okay, this is just a prologue; things will get interesting in the first chapter.


	2. My Angel

Shadu: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it, in a weird way.

"Yugi, come here, this instant young man," Yugi's mom called strictly to her young child.

The young, bright-eyed Yugi scampered over to his mother, not knowing what he did wrong. He looked up at his mom with his big, seven year-old eyes.

Yugi always liked to look at his mom. He thought that she was like a super hero or something. Her hair was long and elegant, and the color of a beautiful mahogany. She had it up in a ponytail right now, but it was still beautiful. Her eyes, they were, the deepest shade of purple and blue he had ever seen. Yugi always liked his mama's eyes. They made him feel good. They were so kind and pretty.

"Yes mama?" he asked.

"Did you leave your toys in the living room?" his mom asked.

Yugi twisted his face in thought. And then, as if a light bulb had turned on, he bolted into the living room where he quickly picked up his toys. His mom sighed as she heard his breathlessness setting in. So, she bent down and helped him. Yugi paused for a second, looking at his mom. Then, when he realized she was helping, smiled and returned to his work. Yugi's father, who was leaning on the doorway to the living room, chuckled.

He was a man about the same age as his wife. He had the same tri-colored, spiky hair that Yugi did. In all honesty, Yugi was nearly a spitting image of his father. His father, however, kept his bangs from hanging in hi face, so he either tucked them behind his ear, or cut them off. His eyes were brown and sparkling. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days; he claimed he was trying to grow a beard. But his wife knew better. He just was too lazy to shave.

"Harusame, why do you baby him like that?" Yugi's father called.

"For the same reason you baby him John," Harusame retorted.

John chuckled again and said, "You got me there."

"Well don't just stand there, come help us," Harusame called.

"I'm almost done mama," Yugi told her.

After putting his toys in the chest that was in the living room, he laid down on the couch. Harusame unloaded her own arms and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and drew him into her lap. Yugi looked up at her with his big, purple eyes.

"Are you tired?" Harusame asked.

Yugi didn't say anything, but nodded his head wearily. Harusame smiled a little at Yugi.

"I'll take the little squirt up," John offered.

Harusame nodded and handed Yugi over to John. John's strong arms held Yugi close as he climbed the stairs. Yugi laid limply in his father's arms, Yugi's head against his own chest, bouncing in time with his father's steps. His father smiled down at him as they went up the stairs and into Yugi's room. John laid Yugi down, and covered his body up to his chin. Yugi rolled onto his side and then fell fast asleep.

John chuckled a little as he entered the living room again. Harusame looked up at him as he entered.

"What's so funny John?" she asked.

"It's just that, Yugi's the only seven year-old I know that will willingly go to bed at five o' clock, get up just long enough to eat, and then go right back to bed," John shrugged.

"Honey, you KNOW why," Harusame scolded.

"Yes, yes, I know," John sighed. "But I still find it funny. All other parents have to fight with their seven year-olds to go to bed. He does it on his own."

"John, just stop it," Harusame shot quickly.

"Okay, alright, I'll stop," John threw up his hand and walked over to the couch and sat down beside his wife. "I'm just trying to make it seem less than it is, look at the bright in other words."

"I know," Harusame sighed. "It's just, you know I'm very protective of Yugi."

"Yes, I'm VERY aware of that," John told her.

"He's just like our angel," Harusame looked at her husband. "Our third chance."

"I know, and he's as precious to me as he is to you," John held her close.

Harusame thought about just how specail Yugi was. The two of them had tried before, to have a baby. It never worked. They had always been born still, or had been a miscarriage. They were almost ready to give up when they had Yugi. They both believed it was a miracle. They had been so happy to finally have a child to call their own. But he didn't come without his flaws. He had been born with a disease that, while it wasn't a deadly one, usually, could be debilitating. Still, they were very happy with Yugi. And while he always seemed tired now, they both knew that as time went on, and he grew, and gained endurance, that wouldn'y be the case.

"John, remember when Yugi was first born?" Harusame asked suddenly.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Remember how happy we were?" Harusame asked.

"How could I not?" John asked.

"He is our little miracle, our angel," Harusame sighed.

John nodded in agreement. Only a ring of the doorbell caused them to pull out of their thoughts about the small boy. John rose to his feet and answered the door. His father, Solomon Mutou, stood outside.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" John asked. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow. Ah well, never mind, come in."

Solomon came in and sat down in the chair in the living room. John soon followed, sitting down beside Harusame.

"Where's Chonda?" Harusame asked.

"That's who I'm here to talk about," Grandpa said somely.

Shadu: Can you guess what happened? If you want more, review. Sorry if it was kinda short...


	3. She's gone

Shadu: OOOOOKAY then, here's another chapter of a story from your favorite author (and if I freaked you out just now, GOOD) BTW, has anyone ever heard, Holes in the Floor of Heaven by Steve Wariner?

"Wha? What happened to Chonda?" John asked.

"She died eariler today, I was there, in the hospital, when she died," Solomon lowered his head.

The pair of John and Harusame was silent. How could this be?

"We, didn't know she was sick," John spoke up.

"I didn't either, it happened real suddenly," Solomon explained. "I had no idea. One mintue she was fine, and then the other, she was so sick. Her condition just kept falling from there. The doctors did all they could, but nothing worked. They still lost her."

Harusame's eyes filled with tears while John just stared in shock. Neither of them could believe that Chonda was gone. She had been so good to them. And she had been so kind to Yugi. Then a thought hit Harusame.

"Yugi's going to be devastated," she said queitly.

"Maybe we don't have to tell him," John suggested.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, and besides, his birthday's tomorrow, and how will we explain why his grandma didn't show up without telling him the truth John?" Harusame asked, looking at her husband.

A sigh from John told her that he didn't know. She was right, he would find out, one way or another. He was, by far, not a stupid kid. He would learn real soon that his grandma died.

"Should we wake him?" Grandpa asked.

"No, let him sleep," John sighed. "We can tell him tomorrow. It would be better if he asked why."

Harusame nodded in agreement. Yugi would ask, most definitely. And when he did, they would answer him. But for now, they would let him sleep, and dream of pleasant things.

John looked at Solomon.

"Will you still be coming to Yugi's birthday party tomorrow?" John asked.

Grandpa nodded and said, "I feel that it is best anyway. That way Yugi will still have someone."

John nodded. Then, he got up and walked over to Grandpa. John held out his arms, inviting Solomon in. Solomon stood up and embraced his son. Though John showed no emotion in the lines of tears, Harusame could see the sorrow in his face. He had just lost his mom, and Harusame would have been very disturbed if John didn't show any sadness. She got up and embraced the two herself. When they finally released, John said that he had something to do, and went off to the study.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Solomon told Harusame.

"Yes, see you tomorrow," Harusame nodded.

And with that, the two said goodbye, and grandpa left. Harusame went to John and her's bedroom to think of how they would explain Chonda's absense tomorrow.

"Blow out the candles Yug," John smiled.

Yugi smiled back, closed his eyes, made a wish, and blew out all eight candles. Yugi clapped his hands together in delight his success. Harusame and John smiled. Being with Yugi let them forget their current worries. But it didn't last long when Grandpa entered the house, without Chonda, after being let in by Harusame after Solomon rang the doorbell.

"Hey, there's my big boy," Grandpa smiled as eh entered the room with a small box in his hands.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried happily.

Grandpa smiled and set the box down on the table. He bent down and opened his arms for Yugi, who happily raced into them. Grandpa hugged Yugi very tightly, and Yugi enjoyed every moment of it. When they let go, Yugi looked behind Grandpa expectantly. Then, he looked back at Grandpa.

"Where's Grandma?" he asked.

Grandpa's face darkened a little. He put his arms on Yugi's shoulder's and looked Yugi straight in the eye.

"Yugi, Grandma's not coming," he stated flatly.

"Why?" Yugi asked, puzzled.

"Because Grandma's no longer here," Harusame told Yugi, bending down as well and putting a hand on Yugi shoulder.

Yugi looked at her in bafflement. He didn't understand. Why wasn't Grandma here? And why wasn't she coming?

John bent down to take his turn.

"Yugi, Grandma has died," John told him.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked, cocking his head.

"It means that she's gone to sleep," Harusame explained in simple terms.

"Then we go and wake her," Yugi said brightly, not understanding why everyone was so sad.

"No, Yugi, it's not that simple," John added.

Yugi looked at him, preplexed. He still didn't understand. If someone's asleep, then why can't you just go and wake them up? That's how it worked before, with Mommy and Daddy.

"He's not understanding John," Harusame whispered to her husband.

"Let me try again," Joh whispered back and then turned to Yugi. "Yugi, when someone dies, they go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Yugi nodded.

"But when someone dies, they never wake up, they sleep forever," John finished.

Yugi paused. They all held their breaths, waiting for it to click in Yugi's head. In one way, they wished it wouldn't click, and that he'll find out later. But in another way, they wished that it did click, so he would understand. They waited to see what would happen.

It clicked.

"You mean, that, Grandma's..." Yugi started to choke.

"I'm so sorry honey," Harusame said sadly, pulling him into a hug.

However, Yugi pulled away. He was confused. He didn't wanted to be hugged. He wanted his grandmother. But he couldn't have her. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He pulled out of his mother's hug anyway, and raced upstairs. John sighed. Harusame didn't know what to say. Grandpa looked at the present.

"Should I leave?" he asked.

"No, stay Solomon, you might help ease things," John shook his head.

"I'll go talk to him," Harusame offered.

Yugi sat on his bed, staring out the window. The sky was dark and cloudy. It was going to rain. And it did, and Yugi's eyes rained with it. Tears streamed down his face and his breaths came in great sobs. He cried all he had, and then cried more. Harusame slipped in to find her sad little angel. She went over and sat on the edge of his bed. She pulled him close once again. This time, he didn't resist, and gladly let her hold him.

"Hush my little Yugi, don't be sad," she whispered soothingly to him.

He looked at her with his big watery eyes. He said nothing, he was too choked. But his eyes asked why.

"There's holes in the floors of heaven," she told him, as if it were a secret. "And those rain drops are Grandma's tears."

"Why is she crying?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"She wishes she could be here now, on your birthday," Harusame told him.

Yugi's tears no longer fell, but his eyes were still sad and watery as he cudled up against his mom.

"Yugi, whenever you're lonely, just remember Grandma, remember that she watching over us, and she'll always be with us," she said to Yugi.

Yugi sighed and leaned against his mom.

"So, how about we go back downstairs and have some cake, huh? That'll make you feel better," Harusame picked up Yugi, causing him to smile a little.

Harsuame smiled back and the two of them went back downstairs. They cut the cake and each took a piece.

Harsuame was right. Yugi did feel a little better after he ate some cake. But he still wished that Grandma was there.

"Yugi, do you want to open presents now?" John asked.

Yugi gave a small nod.

The first present he opened was from Harusame. It was an alarm clock that looked like one of Yugi's favorite cartoon characters. It had a face, with two eyes at the top. It had two arms that stretched around and had one red balls at either end. The face was blue and it had two, small feet on the bottom. (A/n: Think Kirby with a blue face, yellow feet, and long silver arms with little red balls at the end.) John always said that the little critter it resembled freaked him out. But Yugi loved the present nonetheless.

Next was John's present. It was a book. But not just any book. It was a book filled with pictures and discriptions of mythical creatures. Yugi had always liked his father's collection of mythical creature models, so John thought that Yugi would enjoy this book. Yugi loved it.

Then came Grandpa's present. He stood up, and offered it to Yugi.

"It was your grandmother's idea to give this to you when I found it in the back of my shop," Grandpa told Yugi sadly.

Yugi gently lifted the small box out of Grandpa's hands. He ripped off the paper to reveal a golden box with Eygptian ruins on it.

Though Yugi knew not what it was, or how it would change his life, he could tell that it was very specail.

Shadu: Heheh, I could've gone on, but why? I need reviews for that.


	4. Bad dreams

Shadu: Thanks to all who reviewed. And to those who don't POO ON YOU! Anyways, here's the new chapter.

Hokage: ::clears his throat::

Shadu: What?

Hokage: I think you need to clear something up.

Shadu: I do? ::Thinks:: Oh yeah! Yes, this story was inspired by Hole in the Floor of Heaven. Thanks Hokage.

Hokage: ::rolls eyes::

Joey paced back and forth across the title of the waiting room. There was nothing he could do except wait. He had done all he could. The Millennium Puzzle now hung around his neck, for safe keeping. Yami had appeared by Joey and was now sitting on a chair, watching him go back and forth. Yami sighed.

"Joey, you need to sit," Yami told the anxious teen.

"I can't, I just can't," Joey confessed.

"Joey," Yami said again.

"LISTEN YAMI! Incase you haven't noticed, my best friend is in the ER because of my STUPID judgement, I never should've let him duel that psycho," Joey shot back.

Yami was a little taken back at Joey's sudden outburst. And you could tell it by looking at him. Joey looked at Yami. Then, as if realizing what he had just done, he sighed and sat down beside Yami.

"I'm sorry pal, it's just, I shouda stopped that duel," Joey stated as he hung his head. "I knew that it was getting too dangerous for Yugi, and I shouda done something, but I didn't," Joey angerily pushed his fingers into his hair and dug his nails into his scalp. "I'm da worse friend in history."  
  
"No Joey, Yugi wouldn't have let you stop him anyway, so stop beating yourself up over something you couldn't control," Yami stated sternly.

Joey said nothing, but Yami knew he still felt bad about the whole thing. He just hoped that Yugi would be alright, for his, and for Joey's sake.

The phone rang out a loud, shrill note in that oh-so familiar pattern that all phones had. John jumped up from his easy chair to answer it. Harusame watched him go.

"Hello?" Harusame heard him say. "What? Really? No way. You're serious? No kidding? Oh wow. Yeah, I can be there in ten minutes. I can-what was that? Oh, yeah, I can probably do that. Uh-huh. Sure, see in a little. Bye now," and John hung up the phone.

"Honey, what was that all about?" Harusame asked.

"That was the boys downtown," John stated. "They need me to help restore an old statue by tomorrow. I might have to stay overnight."

"As long as you come home sometime," Harusame sighed.

John smiled.

"I promise I will," John assured her as he pulled his jacket out of the closet.

He put it on in one swift move. Then he walked over to the couch where Harusame sat with Yugi's head resting in her lap. John bent down and gently brushed Yugi's forehead. He smiled at the sleeping boy. He looked so much like an angel when he slept, especially when he slept with his head in his mother's lap.

"I'll be home soon little one," John whispered.

"Do you want to wake him? You know, to say goodbye?" Harusame asked.

"Nah," John shook his head. "I think he's been through enough. I heard from his kindergarten teacher that today was the first day they went without a nap time, or that option. She said that it was pretty hard on Yugi, so I think it best to let him sleep. I'll see him when I get home."

"Alright, but don't be too long," Harusame teased.

John smiled his crooked smiled and gave her a little kiss on the cheek and left. Harusame looked down at Yugi, a little worried. She hadn't known that today was the first day without a nap. She lightly rested a hand on Yugi's small chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her palm. He slept on, unaware of his mother's worry, or of her examination. He slept on. Harusame was relieved that he stayed asleep, and exceptionally relieved to find that the stress put on him had not caused any apparent damage to him. She removed her hand, and rested it on his head and turned her attention back to the TV that was blaring in front of her.

After dinner, Harusame took Yugi upstairs and laid him in bed. She stayed up a little bit longer herself, and then went to bed.

She was arroused later that night, when the room was completely dark and the moon high, by Yugi's small voice calling out for his mommy. He was scared. She could hear it in his voice.

"What is it Yugi?" Harusame asked sleepily.

"I'm scared," Yugi stated plainly.

"Why?" Harusame questioned.

"I had a bad dream," Yugi answered.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" Harusame asked.

"Uh-huh," Yugi nodded.

"Well, come on," Harusame beckoned.

Yugi scampered to his mother's side in the bed. He crawled under the sheets and snuggled up to his mom. Harusame smiled and drew Yugi into her arms. Yugi squirmed with pleasure. He loved nothing more than to be pulled into his parents' arms. The pair fell asleep, both dreaming of pleasant things. That was, until devastation struck.

Shadu: Mystery, ain't it great?


	5. Shadows of the night

Shadu: Alrighty then! Here's yet another chappie.

Yugi never knew that the creatures he had read about in his books could, and sometimes did, exsist. He only thought that they were simply pictures. But the question of how the people knew what they looked like never had occurred to him. And that's how he, and his mom, was awaken later that night, just as the darkness reached it's darkest point and the full moon was at its peak.

Harusame was arroused by an eeire howling outside the window. She pulled Yugi tighter against her in a movement of protection. Sitting up, she listened. There they were again. The howls of the night, of something of the night that was unknown. They were getting closer. The came, closer, closer, closer until...

A great bang and clatter from down stairs signaled to her that they had entered the house. For what reason, she didn't know, nevertheless she could hear them. They stalked up the stairs. But what were they? She could hear the thud, thud, thud up the stairs. She could hear the snarling breathing of the creatures that were now only seperated by the door.

All of a sudden, a great cracking noise filled the air. Yugi awoke just in time to see a wolve-like creature lung at him. Harusame moved out of the way and began to run for the door. However, before she could get there, another entered the room.

Yugi knew what these creatures were. He had seen them before, in one of his books. They were werewolves. He knew that, while wolves and werewolves share a shocking resemblence, they were not the same. For one thing, werewolves were a little more human-like. Werewolves were also, as a general rule, more aggressive and would rather kill than look at you twice. Yugi was now finding that out first hand.

Harusame put Yugi down behind here and picked up a nearby pipe thanks to the remodeling and repiping they had down not to long ago. She swung it wildly to try and ward off the creatures. Still, it wasn't working, and Yugi could do nothing but watch. It wasn't long at all before Harusame was down. Yugi cried on his mom, or at least he would have, if he could move.

The werewolves advanced towards the shaking Yugi. They were about to attack when a extremely loud sound stopped them. They backed away and ran. Yugi watched them leave, and then looked at his mother.

"Mommy?" he called softly. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yugi," Harusame spoke weakly. "Yugi, come here."

Yugi crawled around to the front side of his mom. She held out her hands, which Yugi crawled in. He was frightened and only the arms of his mom could comfort him. And yet, they didn't give him as much comfort as he hoped.

"Yugi, I want you to be strong, no matter what happens," Harusame whispered in his ear.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Yugi looked up at his mom.

He expected her to nod her head yes. He expected her to tell him that everything would be okay. But he didn't get that. Instead, she just held him close and whispered how much she loved him in his ear. Yugi began to cry; he knew what was going to happen to her.

"Hush, Yugi, hush," she soothed.

Yugi still continued to sob until she began to softly sing her specail lullaby in his ear. When she knew he was asleep, and that there was nothing more she could do, she closed her eyes, and allowed herself to pass on. She had comforted Yugi for the last time, and now, she had to go where all the dead go. And she was hesitant to leave Yugi, but went anyway, knowing that there was no other way. She couldn't delay it any further either.

With her last breath, she whispered, "Gomen, my little light."

Shadu: ::sniff:: That made me cry a little. By the way, gomen it's so short. But I gotta get to bed. Toodles. (Oh, and uh, do me a favor and review please?)


	6. Sarah's terror

Shadu: Ah, it sure feels good to be home. Anyways, here's another little something I whipped up. Enjoy the tasty goodness of my work.

Joey and Yami still sat in the waiting room. Joey had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago, but Yami stayed awake.

He kept thinking of the duel, and how things could've been different. What if one of them had tried to interfer? Would Yugi have stopped? Or would he have kept going? Yami knew they would never know.

He sighed as he heard Joey grunt and mumble in his sleep. He wasn't getting a very restful sleep. Yami knew his dreams were riddled with nightmares, mostly about the duel and probably about its similarity to the duel he had with Marik. Yami knew if he were Joey and he were sleeping, that's what would be going on in his head.

Yami faded into the puzzle to get some rest himself and to wait because he knew he could do nothing else at this point.

Grampa walked over to the sleeping form of Joey and sat down beside Joey. Grampa looked at him.

"Thank you Joey, thank you for caring so much about Yugi," he told the blonde. "In case he never gets to tell you himself, I'll say it for him. Thanks."

"Yugi! Come down, I want you to meet someone," John called up to Yugi.

Yugi poked his head out the door of his bedroom, then cautiously came down the stairs. He saw his dad standing with another person. It looked like a woman. Yugi sprinted the rest of the way to his father's side and peered around his leg at the stranger.

"Sarah, this is my son, Yugi," John smiled, gently nudging Yugi around him.

Yugi resisted the nudge and just looked up at Sarah.

"My apologizes, he's been a little bit shy and stand-offish since his mother died," John sighed.

Sarah bent down so she could see eye to eye with Yugi.

"Hey there," she smiled.

Yugi just scooted even more behind his dad.

"Yugi, at least say hi," his father scoulded.

"Hi," Yugi said quickly.

"He's cute," Sarah said sweetly, standing up.

"Thanks," John smiled.

Over the next few months, everything Yugi knew was turned upside down. Sarah started showing up regularly, and his dad was acting like he did with mom around Sarah. Yugi was confused, but he became distressed one night when his dad came up to talk to him.

Yugi sat, working on the golden puzzle his grandpa had given him. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Yugi replied.

"Yugi, it's dad, may I come in?" John asked.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded.

John slipped in the door and sat on the bed beside Yugi. After watching Yugi for a couple of moments, John spoke.

"Yugi, how would you like to have a mom again?" John asked.

Yugi looked up at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"I mean, would you like to have another mom?" John restated.

"No," Yugi shook his head. "Why?"

"Because Sarah's going to be your new mom," John stated.

Yugi stared in surprise.

"But I don't want a new mommy," Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi, it'll be good," John smiled.

"NO," Yugi shook his head. "I don't want a new mommy."

"Why not?" John asked.

"I only want mommy, I don't want a replacement," Yugi replied.

John was getting a little agrivated.

"Yugi, you're going to have a new mommy whether you like it or not, now put up your puzzle and go to bed," John instructed.

"But Daddy, I feel fine when I'm working on the puzzle," Yugi protested.

"No buts, just do it," John commanded.

Yugi slowly and sadly put up his puzzle and snuggled into the covers of his bed. He wanted Mommy and his grandma back. And he wanted his dad back the way he used to be, when mommy was still around. He went to sleep that night thinking of his mom.

"Yugi, get your butt down here," Sarah snapped.

Yugi raced downstairs to avoid making Sarah mad. John and Sarah had been married six months now. Yugi hadn't liked her from the beginning, but he certainly didn't like her now. Sure, she acted nice when John was around, but when he wasn't, she beat him. She pushed him and ordered him around as though she were a drill instructor. But everytime Yugi tried to tell his dad, his dad would scould him and tell him not to make up stories.

"Yugi, sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Sarah ordered.

Yugi did as he was told. He ate swiftly and quickly. He didn't want to get Sarah mad. He stayed perfectly silent when the phone rang. Yugi just sat there as she talked. After she had finished, he looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"what are you staring for brat?" Sarah snapped.

Yugi quickly lowered his head. He could hear her mumble somethings like how this can't be, or that isn't right or something. Yugi didn't really know.

"Go to Solomon's," Sarah ordered at last.

Yugi quickly gathered his things and raced to Grandpa's Gameshop. He rushed through the door very suddenly for Grandpa, who had closed the shop for the day.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked as he held out his arms.

"Sarah told me to come here, what's going on?" Yugi questioned as he allowed Grampa to hug him.

"Your dad was killed in a crash this morning," Grandpa replied.

Yugi looked at his grandpa, eyes filling with tears.

"Shhh, I know, but there's a good side," grandpa whispered.

"What?" Yugi wondered.

"You don't have to deal with Sarah anymore," Grandpa smiled.

Shadu: Okay, this wasn't one of the better ones, but oh well. One more to wrap things up, and then, maybe a squel if you all want it.


	7. Waking up

Shadu: Yes, another story completed.

Hokage: One down, ten million to go.

Shadu: Let's celebrate the small victories while we can, huh?

"Mr. Mutou, Mr. Wheeler," a doctor with short brown hair and a white labcoat spoke to Granpa.

Granpa shook Joey awake, who was a little disoriented at first, but when he saw the doctor, remembered where he was.

"Is he gonna be okay doc?" Joey asked.

"We think so," the doctor nodded. "We believe he has some brain damage, but we're not sure where. However, he is alive, and should be coming to soon."

"Thank you so much," Grampa bowed as he stood up.

"Yeah, thanks doc," Joey nodded in agreement.

The pair of them went to the room that the doctor had given them. They walked in to find that Yugi looked okay. He was only hooked up to only three machines, mostly for monitoring, one for oxygen. Grampa walked over to the side of Yugi's bed and sat down. He watched Yugi, just watched. He watched Yugi's chest move up and down in it's steady rhythm. He just watched Yugi breathe, thankful that he was alive.

Joey sat down opposite from Grandpa and slipped off the puzzle. He laid it beside Yugi, knowing Yugi would want it nearby. It was as if the Puzzle triggered something in Yugi because he chose that moment to wake up.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. But when he had opened them, he saw darkness. And that's the only thing he could see.

Shadu: If you want a sequel, you must review. Goodbye for this story.


End file.
